Rogue/Gallery
|-|Season One= Rogue Recruit Rogue Recruit 01 - Loney Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 03 - AskHer.png Rogue Recruit 04 - Cody and Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 05 - Cody and Rogue 2.png Rogue Recruit 06 - Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 09 - Dancing.png Rogue Recruit 10 - Knocked Down.png Rogue Recruit 11 - Knocked Down 2.png Rogue Recruit 12 - Rogue and Cody.png Rogue Recruit 13 - Touch.png Rogue Recruit 15 - Rogue absorbs Cody.png RogueRecruit.png Rogue Recruit 16 - Rogue and Cody 2.png Rogue Recruit 17 - Rogue 2.png Rogue Recruit 18 - Who Am I.png Rogue Recruit 19 - Aftermath Dance.png Rogue Recruit 21 - Rogue Runs.png Rogue Recruit 23 - Pictures.png Rogue Recruit 58 - At Cody's house.png Rogue Recruit 63 - Confused.png Rogue Recruit 65 - Rogue vs Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 66 - Rogue wins.png Rogue Recruit 70 - Fake Lightning.png Rogue Recruit 71 - Remember me.png Rogue Recruit 72 - Remember.png Rogue Recruit 73 - Rogue and Irene.png Rogue Recruit 76 - Hello.png Rogue Recruit 77 - Kurt and Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 78 - Kurt and Rogue 2.png Rogue Recruit 79 - Kurt and Rogue 3.png Rogue Recruit 80 - Tackle.png Rogue Recruit 81 - Freak.png Rogue Recruit 83 - Rogue 3.png Rogue Recruit 84 - Rogue 4.png Rogue Recruit 85 - Rogue 5.png Rogue Recruit 86 - When Will This End.png Rogue Recruit 92 - Found Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 93 - Jean and Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 94 - So Confused.png Rogue Recruit 96 - I Won't Hurt You.png Rogue Recruit 97 - Jean and Rogue 2.png Rogue Recruit 99 - Rogue and X-Men.png Rogue Recruit 100 - Rogue and X-Men 2.png Rogue Recruit 106 - Rogue Hiding.png Rogue Recruit 107 - Fake Cyclops.png Rogue Recruit 108 - Two Cyclops.png Rogue Recruit 111 - Fake Jean Grey 2.png Rogue Recruit 112 - Rogue and Storm.png Rogue Recruit 113 - Rogue absorbs Storm.png Rogue Recruit 115 - Rogue out of control powers.png Rogue Recruit 119 - Too Much.png Rogue Recruit 120 - Too Much Power.png Rogue Recruit 126 - Welcome.png Rogue Recruit 127 - Welcome 2.png Rogue Recruit 129 - Rogue thinks about X-Men.png Mutant Crush Mutant Crush 65.png Mutant Crush 66.png Mutant Crush 70.png Mutant Crush 71.png Mutant Crush 73.png Mutant Crush 77.png Mutant Crush 92.png Mutant Crush 116.png Mutant Crush 117.png Mutant Crush 118.png Mutant Crush 119.png Mutant Crush 121.png Mutant Crush 122.png Mutant Crush 211.png Mutant Crush 212.png Rogue.png Mutant Crush 214.png Mutant Crush 215.png Mutant Crush 216.png Mutant Crush 217.png Mutant Crush 218.png Mutant Crush 219.png Mutant Crush 220.png Mutant Crush 221.png Mutant Crush 222.png Mutant Crush 227.png Mutant Crush 228.png Mutant Crush 230.png Mutant Crush 232.png Mutant Crush 237.png Mutant Crush 238.png Mutant Crush 294.png Mutant Crush 295.png Mutant Crush 313.png Mutant Crush 315.png Mutant Crush 316.png Mutant Crush 317.png Mutant Crush 318.png Mutant Crush 320.png Mutant Crush 321.png Mutant Crush 323.png Mutant Crush 327.png Mutant Crush 328.png Mutant Crush 330.png Mutant Crush 335.png Mutant Crush 337.png Mutant Crush 339.png Mutant Crush 340.png Mutant Crush 341.png Mutant Crush 342.png Mutant Crush 345.png Speed and Spyke Speed & Spyke 172.png Speed & Spyke 172.5.png Speed & Spyke 173.png Middleverse Middleverse 36.png Middleverse 37.png Middleverse 38.png Middleverse 43.png Middleverse 59.png Middleverse 60.png Middleverse 62.png Middleverse 64.png Middleverse 66.png Middleverse 67.png Middleverse 68.png Middleverse 69.png Middleverse 70.png Middleverse 72.png Middleverse 73.png Middleverse 74.png Middleverse 75.png Middleverse 76.png Middleverse 94.png Middleverse 95.png Middleverse 96.png Middleverse 98.png Middleverse 99.png Middleverse 100.png Middleverse 102.png Middleverse 104.png Middleverse 105.png Middleverse 106.png Middleverse 107.png Middleverse 122.png Middleverse 123.png Middleverse 141.png Middleverse 220.png Middleverse 221.png Middleverse 223.png Middleverse 224.png Middleverse 225.png Middleverse 226.png Middleverse 228.png Middleverse 231.png Middleverse 235.png Middleverse 241.png Middleverse 245.png Middleverse 246.png Middleverse 248.png Middleverse 249.png Middleverse 254.png Middleverse 255.png Middleverse 258.png Middleverse 266.png Middleverse 270.png Middleverse 274.png Middleverse 276.png Middleverse 277.png Middleverse 278.png Middleverse 279.png Middleverse 329.png Middleverse 330.png Turn of the Rogue Turn of Rogue 15.png Turn of Rogue 19.png Turn of Rogue 21.png Turn of Rogue 23.png Turn of Rogue 30.png Turn of Rogue 31.png Turn of Rogue 33.png Turn of Rogue 34.png Turn of Rogue 35.png Turn of Rogue 36.png Turn of Rogue 37.png Turn of Rogue 39.png Turn of Rogue 40.png Turn of Rogue 41.png Turn of Rogue 48.png Turn of Rogue 64.png Turn of Rogue 65.png Turn of Rogue 66.png Turn of Rogue 67.png Turn of Rogue 68.png Turn of Rogue 69.png Turn of Rogue 70.png Turn of Rogue 71.png Turn of Rogue 73.png Turn of Rogue 74.png Turn of Rogue 76.png Turn of Rogue 77.png Turn of Rogue 78.png Turn of Rogue 79.png Turn of Rogue 80.png Turn of Rogue 81.png Turn of Rogue 82.png Turn of Rogue 91.png Turn of Rogue 92.png Turn of Rogue 105.png Turn of Rogue 112.png Turn of Rogue 113.png Turn of Rogue 116.png Turn of Rogue 117.png Turn of Rogue 118.png Turn of Rogue 119.png Turn of Rogue 121.png Turn of Rogue 122.png Turn of Rogue 123.png Turn of Rogue 124.png Turn of Rogue 127.png Turn of Rogue 128.png Turn of Rogue 129.png Turn of Rogue 130.png Turn of Rogue 131.png Turn of Rogue 145.png Turn of Rogue 148.png Turn of Rogue 149.png TurnoftheRogue.png "SpykeCam" Survival of the Fittest SurvivaloftheFittest.png Shadowed Past ShadowedPast.png Grim Reminder "The Cauldron - Part 1" The Cauldron - Part 2 TheCauldronII.png |-|Season Two= Growing Pains "Power Surge" "Bada-Bing Bada-Boom!" "Fun and Games" "The Beast of Bayville" "Adrift" On Angel's Wings PortalRogue.png "African Storm" "Joyride" Walk on the Wild Side WalkOnWildSide.png "Operation: Rebirth" "Mindbender" "Shadow Dance" "Retreat" "The HeX Factor" "Day of Reckoning - Part 1" "Day of Reckoning - Part 2" |-|Season Three= "Day of Recovery" The Stuff of Heroes StuffofHeroes.png "Mainstream" The Stuff of Villains "Blind Alley" "X-Treme Measures" "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" Self Possessed SelfPossessed.png "Under Lock and Key" "Cruise Control" "X23" "Dark Horizon - Part 1" "Dark Horizon - Part 2" |-|Season Four= "Impact" "No Good Deed" "Target X" "Sins of the Son" "Uprising" Cajun Spice Cajun Spice 01 - Rogue's mind.png Cajun Spice 02 - Rogue's mind 2.png Cajun Spice 03 - Creepy Hands.png Cajun Spice 04 - Mystique Statue.png Cajun Spice 05 - Rogue's mind 3.png Cajun Spice 06 - Stone Cracks.png Cajun Spice 07 - Falling Down.png Cajun Spice 08 - Startled Rogue.png Cajun Spice 09 - Xavier trying to help.png Cajun Spice 10 - Xavier and Rogue.png Cajun Spice 11 - Just Walk Away.png Cajun Spice 12 - Rogue at Bayville High.png Cajun Spice 13 - Rogue bumps into Kurt.png Cajun Spice 14 - Kurt's Cold Shoulder.png Cajun Spice 15 - Rogue tries apologizing to Kurt.png Cajun Spice 16 - Kurt's Cold Shoulder 2.png Cajun Spice 17 - Is Rogue leaving.png Cajun Spice 18 - Maybe....png Cajun Spice 18.5 - Just Walk Away 2.png Cajun Spice 19 - Rogue's Abduction.png Cajun Spice 20 - Rogue's Abduction 2.png Cajun Spice 21 - Rogue's Abduction 3.png Cajun Spice 22 - Rogue's Abduction 4.png Cajun Spice 23 - Rogue's Abduction 5.png Cajun Spice 25 - Gambit and Rogue.png Cajun Spice 26 - Rogue tied up.png Cajun Spice 27 - Rogue tries to escape.png Cajun Spice 28 - Rogue tied up.png Cajun Spice 30 - Door To What.png Cajun Spice 31 - Gambit helps Rogue sit up.png Cajun Spice 32 - Gambit explaining.png Cajun Spice 33 - Rogue glares at Gambit.png Cajun Spice 35 - Untie me now!.png Cajun Spice 36 - Gambit and Rogue.png Cajun Spice 37 - Gambit shrugs.png Cajun Spice 38 - Rogue's glare.png Cajun Spice 127.png Cajun Spice 128.png Cajun Spice 129.png Cajun Spice 131.png Cajun Spice 135.png Cajun Spice 136.png Cajun Spice 137.png Cajun Spice 138.png Cajun Spice 139.png Cajun Spice 140.png Cajun Spice 141.png Cajun Spice 142.png Cajun Spice 144.png Cajun Spice 145.png Cajun Spice 146.png Cajun Spice 147.png Cajun Spice 148.png Cajun Spice 150.png Cajun Spice 151.png Cajun Spice 152.png Cajun Spice 153.png Cajun Spice 154.png Cajun Spice 155.png Cajun Spice 156.png Cajun Spice 157.png Cajun Spice 158.png Cajun Spice 159.png Cajun Spice 160.png Cajun Spice 161.png Cajun Spice 162.png Cajun Spice 163.png Cajun Spice 164.png Cajun Spice 165.png Cajun Spice 166.png Cajun Spice 167.png Cajun Spice 168.png Cajun Spice 176.png Cajun Spice 178.png Cajun Spice 179.png Cajun Spice 180.png Cajun Spice 182.png Cajun Spice 187.png Cajun Spice 188.png Cajun Spice 189.png Cajun Spice 191.png Cajun Spice 192.png Cajun Spice 193.png Cajun Spice 194.png Cajun Spice 196.png Cajun Spice 197.png Cajun Spice 198.png Cajun Spice 200.png Cajun Spice 201.png Cajun Spice 203.png Cajun Spice 205.png Cajun Spice 206.png Cajun Spice 207.png Cajun Spice 208.png Cajun Spice 209.png Cajun spice 210.png Cajun Spice 211.png Cajun Spice 213.png Cajun Spice 214.png Cajun Spice 218.png Cajun Spice 220.png Cajun Spice 221.png Cajun Spice 222.png Cajun Spice 225.png Cajun Spice 234.png Cajun Spice 235.png Cajun Spice 240.png Cajun Spice 241.png Cajun Spice 242.png Cajun Spice 245.png Cajun Spice 246.png Cajun Spice 253.png Cajun Spice 254.png Cajun Spice 255.png Cajun Spice 256.png Cajun Spice 257.png Cajun Spice 258.png Cajun Spice 259.png Cajun Spice 260.png Cajun Spice 263.png Cajun Spice 269.png Cajun Spice 270.png Cajun Spice 271.png Cajun Spice 272.png Cajun Spice 273.png Cajun Spice 274.png Cajun Spice 275.png Cajun Spice 276.png Cajun Spice 277.png Cajun Spice 285.png Cajun Spice 286.png Cajun Spice 287.png Cajun Spice 291.png Cajun Spice 292.png Cajun Spice 294.png Cajun Spice 299.png Cajun Spice 300.png Cajun Spice 301.png Cajun Spice 306.png Cajun Spice 314.png Cajun Spice 315.png Cajun Spice 316.png Cajun Spice 318.png Cajun Spice 319.png Cajun Spice 320.png Cajun Spice 322.png Cajun Spice 324.png Cajun Spice 325.png Cajun Spice 326.png Cajun Spice 327.png Cajun Spice 328.png Cajun Spice 329.png Cajun Spice 330.png Cajun Spice 332.png Cajun Spice 333.png Cajun Spice 361.png Cajun Spice 363.png Cajun Spice 365.png Cajun Spice 373.png Cajun Spice 374.png Cajun Spice 376.png Cajun Spice 377.png Cajun Spice 382.png Cajun Spice 383.png Cajun Spice 384.png Cajun Spice 389.png Cajun Spice 397.png Cajun Spice 398.png Cajun Spice 405.png Cajun Spice 406.png Cajun Spice 409.png Cajun Spice 410.png Cajun Spice 411.png Cajun Spice 421.png Cajun Spice 422.png Cajun Spice 424.png Cajun Spice 426.png Cajun Spice 427.png Cajun Spice 439.png Cajun Spice 440.png Cajun Spice 441.png Cajun Spice 442.png Cajun Spice 443.png Cajun Spice 444.png Cajun Spice 445.png Cajun Spice 447.png Cajun Spice 448.png Cajun Spice 449.png Cajun Spice 450.png Cajun Spice 451.png Cajun Spice 452.png Cajun Spice 453.png Cajun Spice 454.png Cajun Spice 455.png "Ghost of a Chance" "Ascension - Part 1" Ascension - Part 2 AscensionII.png |-|Production Art= Credits Opening Credits - X-Kids Group Shot.png Opening Credits - X-Men II.png Opening Credits - Raven and Rogue.png Opening Credits - Rogue.png Opening Credits - Rogue II.png Opening Credits - Rogue III.png Opening Credits - X-Men.png |-|Outfits= Category:Character Galleries